londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
London Borough of Brent
The London Borough of Brent is a London borough in north west London, UK and forms part of Outer London. It borders Harrow to the northwest, Barnet to the northeast, Camden to the east and Ealing, Hammersmith & Fulham, Kensington & Chelsea and Westminster to the south. Most of the eastern border is formed by the Roman road "Watling Street", now the modern A5. According to the 2001 census, the Borough of Brent has the country's highest percentage of people born outside of the UK (46.53%). History Brent was formed in 1965 from the area of the former Municipal Borough of Wembley and Municipal Borough of Willesden of Middlesex. Its name derives from the River Brent which runs through the Borough. Motto Brent's motto is Forward Together. Areas The following are towns and districts in Brent, mostly followed by the areas post code *Alperton HA0 *Brent Park NW10 *Brondesbury *Brondesbury Park *Church End NW10 *Dollis Hill NW10 *Harlesden NW10 *Kensal Green *Kenton (note: part of Kenton is in Harrow) *Kilburn (note: part of Kilburn is in Camden) *Kingsbury NW9 *Neasden NW10 *Park Royal NW10 (note: part of Park Royal Acton is in Ealing) *Preston *Queensbury HA8 *Stonebridge NW10 *Sudbury HA0 *Tokyngton HA9 *Wembley HA9 *Wembley Park HA9 *Willesden NW10 *Willesden Green NW10 *Willesden Junction NW10 (note: Willesden Junction is actually part of Harlesden) Note: It looks like Staples Corner is also in Brent, but it isn`t, Staples Corner (and Brent Cross as well) is in London borough of Barnet. Brent is divided into 21 Electoral Wards, some which share a name with the traditional areas above: Alperton, Barnhill, Brondesbury Park, Dollis Hill, Dudden Hill, Fryent, Harlesden, Kensal Green, Kenton, Kilburn, Mapesbury, Northwick Park, Preston, Queen's Park, Queensbury, Stonebridge, Sudbury, Welsh Harp, Wembley Central, Willesden Green. Brent is currently divided into three constituencies, Brent North, Brent East and Brent South. Following a boundary review, it will be divided into two constituencies contained wholly within the borough - Brent Central and Brent North - plus a third, Hampstead and Kilburn, which will be split between Brent and the neighbouring borough of Camden. These new seats are to be fought at the 2009 or 2010 United Kingdom general election. Political composition The entire membership of Brent Council is elected every four years. The most recent election was on 3 May 2018. The borough is divided into 20 wards, each electing 3 councillors. At the 2018 election the Labour Party won all the seats in 19 wards with the Conservative Party winning the 3 seats in Kenton ward. Compulsory recycling Recycling has been compulsory in the borough of Brent since 4 August 2008. Through a green box collection scheme the borough aims to improve on the 25 per cent recycled waste it already achieves. Residents order the green box from the recycling team and leave it out for emptying on collection day. London Fire Brigade The London Borough of Brent has three fire stations within the borough; Park Royal, Wembley and Willesden. Brent has a mixture of residential, industrial and commercial land. Most notably, Wembley National Stadium is within the area - on match days over 90,000 peoples' safety are the responsibility of the LFB. Wembley covers the largest area in the borough, 19.1 kmsq. Two pumping appliances, a fire rescue unit and an aerial ladder platform are based there. Willesden, for its relatively small, in comparison to Wembley, station ground (10.5 kmsq), responded to over a thousand incidents in 2006/2007. Two pumping appliances reside there. Park Royal, with its one pumping appliance and an incident response unit, has one of the smallest station grounds; just 8.1 kmsq. Within the borough, 4,105 incidents occurred in 2006/2007. Landmarks *Wembley Stadium *Neasden Temple *Wembley Arena *Wembley Triangle The Brent Cross shopping centre is located in the London Borough of Barnet, and it is about a half mile away from Brent. It takes its name from the River Brent which runs through the site. Brent has many open spaces and parks, such as Roe Green Park. See also List of Mayors of Brent References Category:London Boroughs